indyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
ADVENTURE TIMELINE Indiana Jones Fan Fiction stories with the Indiana Jones movies, books, and television series. From Helen Magaret Seymour her diary, to that of George Walton Lucas II. 1890's 1890-1899 *Prologue: In the Beginning 1899 *''Indiana Jones: Born on the First of July'' 1900's 1908 *Young Indiana Jones: My First Adventure *Young Indiana Jones and the Passion for Life 1909 *Young Indiana Jones and the Perils of Cupid *Young Indiana Jones and the Travels with Father 1910's 1910 *Young Indiana Jones and the Journey of Radiance *Indy in China: the Runaway Adventure 1912 *Young Indiana Jones and the Titanic Adventure * Young Indiana Jones: A Death in the Family *Young Indiana Jones and the Pirates' Loot *Young Indiana Jones and the Phantom of the Klondike *Young Indiana Jones and the Lost Gold of Durango *Young Indiana Jones and the Radioactive Bulb 1913 *Young Indiana Jones and the Plantation Treasure *Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror *Young Indiana Jones and the Child Lama *Young Indiana Jones and the Princess of Peril *Young Indiana Jones and the Violin of the Metropolitan *Young Indiana Jones and the Bermuda Triangle *Young Indiana Jones and the Ghostly Riders *Young Indiana Jones and the Circle of Death 1914 *Young Indiana Jones and the Journey to the Underworld *Young indiana Jones and the Curse of the Ruby Cross *Young Indiana Jones and the Gypsy Revenge *Young Indiana Jones and the Secret City *Young Indiana Jones and the Mountain of Fire *Young Indiana Jones and the Face of the Dragon *Young Indiana Jones and the Eye of the Tiger 1915 *Young Indiana Jones and the Specter of Venice 1916 *Young Indiana Jones and the Spring Break Adventure *Young Indiana Jones on the Mid-Atlantic *Young Indiana Jones and the Love's Sweet Song *Young Indiana Jones and the Trenches of Hell *Young Indiana Jones and the Demons of Deception *Young Indiana Jones and the Phantom Train of Doom *Young Indiana Jones and the Oganga: The Giver and Taker of Life 1917 *Young Indiana Jones and the Attack of the Hawkmen *Young Indiana Jones and the Espionage Escapades *Young Indiana Jones and the Tales of Innocence *Young Indiana Jones and the Daredevils of the Desert 1918 *Young Indiana Jones and the Masks of Evil *Young Indiana Jones and the Treasure of the Peacock's Eye 1919 *Young Indiana Jones and the Winds of Change 1920's 1920 *Young Indiana Jones and the Mystery of the Blues *Young Indiana Jones and the Scandal of 1920 *Young Indiana Jones and the Hollywood Follies *''Indiana Jones and the Wrath of Agony'' 1922 *Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi 1923 *Indiana Jones and the secret of the Pyramid 1925 *Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants *The Mummy 1926 *Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils 1927 *Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge 1928 *Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy *Indiana Jones and the Interior World 1930's 1930 *Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates *Indiana Jones and the White Witch *Indiana Jones Adventures: Volume 1 1931 *''Indiana Jones and the Attack of Fear'' 1932 *Indiana Jones and the Feathered Serpent 1933 *Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone *Indiana Jones and the Curse of Horror Island *Indiana Jones and the Giants of the Silver Tower *Indiana Jones and the City of Lighting *Indiana Jones and the Dinosaur Eggs *The Mummy Returns 1934 *Indiana Jones and the Hollow Earth *Indiana Jones and the Cult of the Mummy's Crypt *Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx 1935 *Indiana Jones and the Shrine of the Sea Devil *Indiana Jones and the Cup of the Vampire *Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Indiana Jones Adventure Ride: Temple of the Forbidden Eye 1936 *Indiana Jones and the Cursed Book of Magic *Indiana Jones and the Legion of Death *Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark *''Indiana Jones and the Infinity Cube'' *Indiana Jones and the Revenge of the Ancients *Indiana Jones and the Ikons of Ikammanen *Indiana Jones and the Devil's Cradle *Indiana Jones and the Gateway to Infinity! *Indiana Jones and the Club Nightmare! *Indiana Jones and the Africa Screams! *Indiana Jones and the Gold Goddess *Indiana Jones and the Fourth Nail *Indiana Jones and the Deadly Rock! *Indiana Jones and the Deamons *Indiana Jones and the Sea Butchers *Indiana Jones and the Search for Abner *Indiana Jones and the Dragon by the Tail!! *Indiana jones and the Cuban Connection! *Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Deep *Indiana Jones and the Good as Gold *Indiana Jones and the trail of the Golden Guns *indiana Jones and the Tower of Tears! *Indiana Jones and the Shot by Both Sides! 1937 *''Indiana Jones and the Bermuda Mystrey'' *Indiana Jones and the Big Game *Indiana Jones and the Double Play! *Indiana Jones and the Arms of Gold *Indiana Jones and the Eye of the Fates 1938 *Indiana Jones and the Dragon of Vengeance *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *''Ben Venture and the Devil of the East'' *Indiana Jones: Thunder in the Orient *Indiana Jones and the Gold of Genghis Khan *Indiana Jones and the Lost Treasure of Sheba *''Indiana Jones and the Hunt for the Holy Lance'' 1939 *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Golden King'' *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Golden King 2'' *Indiana Jones and the Longship of the Gods *Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis *Indiana Jones and the Ape Slaves of Howling Island *Indiana Jones and the Sargasso Pirates *''Indiana Jones: The World War II Chronicles'' (Starts) 1940's 1940 *Indiana Jones and the Legacy of Avalon * Indiana Jones: Into the Great Unknown (Fan-Fiction Version) 1941 *Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece *Indiana jones and the Labyrinth of Horus *Indiana Jones and the Gold of El Dorado *Indiana Jones and the Secret of Easter Island *''Ben Venture and the Flying Tigers'' 1942 *''Indiana Jones and the Veil of Veronica'' 1943 *Indiana Jones and the Lost People 1945 *Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny *''Indiana Jones: The World War II Chronicles'' (Finish) 1946 *Indiana Jones and the Iron Phoenix *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Hand'' *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor 1947 *Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine *''Ben Venture and the Search for the Stairway'' *''Indiana Jones and the Children of the Green Planet'' 1949 *''Ben Venture and the Mask of Nebtawi'' 1950's 1952 *''Ben Venture and the Excalibur Crusade'' 1954 *''Indiana Jones and the Verge of Legend'' *''Ben Venture and the City of the Gods'' 1956 *''Ben Venture and the Lost Continent'' *''Ben Venture and the Gambler's Ruin'' *''Ben Venture and the Isle of a Thousand Shipwrecks'' 1957 *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *''Indiana Jones and the Soviet Resurrection'' *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Stone Tiger (Fan-Fiction Version) *''The Mutt Jones Adventures'' (Start) *''Ben Venture and the Gates of Paradise'' 1958 *''Indiana Jones and the Edge of Destruction'' *''Ben Venture and the Beast of G’evaudan '' *''Mutt Williams and the Fertility Temple'' 1959 *''Indiana Jones and the Eternal Cross of Paradise (Fan-Fiction Version)'' *''Ben Venture and the Brazen Serpent'' 1960's 1961 *''The Mutt Jones Adventures'' (Finish) 1962 *''Indiana Jones and the Magic of the Spanish Main'' 1967 *''Indana Jones and the Island of the Hidden Treasure'' 1968 *''Mutt Jones and the Trenches of Flame'' 1970's 1970 *''Mutt Jones and the Lost City of the Hovitos'' 1980's 1983 *''Mutt Jones and the Palace of Kings'' 1990's 1995 *''Mutt Jones and the Deserts of Storm'' 1999 *''Mutt Jones and the Rain of Fire'' 2000's 2000 *''Mutt Jones and the Sands of Desire'' 2005 *''Mutt Jones and the Treacherous Savior'' 2008 *''Indiana Jones: My Last Adventure'' 2009 * Epilogue (Teaser): Revelations 2010's 2010 * Epilogue (Act 1): Revelations 2011 * Epilogue (Act 2): Revelations 2012 * Epilogue (Act 3): Revelations 2013 * Epilogue (Act 4): Revelations